Second Ending to FullMetal Alchemist
by Larian
Summary: This is just something I did to make me feel better about the ending to FMA. If you haven't seen the end of the series, this might be confusing. It's about how Ed gets back home.


Ed looked up from his work on the Mustang. He had been found a broken airplane, and had decided to rebuild it. It might bring him back to his world. He had named it after Roy Mustang because he thought he owed him a lot for watching over him, and helping him.

"Ed, is that thing ready to fly yet?" Ed's father looked down at him with his ever sad eyes.

"Just about. I just need to finish this transmutation circle." He replied distractedly.

"Transmutation circle? Why are you putting one on the plane? You can't work Alchemy in this world." Hohenhiem inspected the symbol.

"I just feel this is right." Ed looked at the finished circle. "It'll bring me back to Al…I just know it." He clenched his fist in determination. "It's time to fly."

"I see." Hohenhiem lowered his head. "Then farewell Edward. And good luck." He tipped his hat to his son, and walked away. Ed stared after him for a second, before bowing in turn.

"Goodbye…father."

Ed climbed into the pilot box, and took off.

---

Al looked at his handiwork appreciatively. The transmutation circle was perfect. He was going to bring his brother back today. Ever since he had learned that Ed had been sent to a different world to save him, Al had studied alchemy in order to bring him home. He loved his brother more than anything, and was determined to get him back. He had studied day and night, barely sleeping, and only remembering to eat when Winry brought him food. She had been sad lately. Al knew it was because Ed wasn't there. However, Al also knew Winry was as determined to bring Ed back as he was. Today was the day all their hard work would pay off.

Al placed the armor that had once served as his body in the center of the transmutation circle, and prepared for what he was about to do.

Ed flew higher and higher. He wouldn't stop. He would either find a way home, or he would die trying. Today, it was all or nothing. He was past the clouds now, and still climbing.

Would Al be there? Was he back to normal? He had to believe so. Ed climbed higher into the air. It was getting harder to breath, but he didn't care. This was how he would get back to Al. back to his home, his friends, and family. He had to keep going.

Al had never concentrated this hard in his life. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead, but he didn't notice. He placed his hands on the transmutation circle, and it began to glow with a pure, blue light. He concentrated harder, and brought forth the energy for alchemy. Without a second thought he finishes the deed.

Instantly his world changed. He was standing in front of The Gate. Al gasped in fear, but it was what was expected. This is where he would find Ed.

Ed felt a tingling in his body as he began to loose more oxygen. He wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly, the transmutation circle on his plane began to glow. What was happening? You can't do alchemy in this world! Was it Al? Was he getting home? It had been over three months since he had been sent here. Each day he had searched for a way back, any method. Had he finally found one?

The sky turned into a golden beacon, and the plane disappeared from underneath him. "Wha-!" Ed landed on the ground, but he was uninjured. What had happened? Did he fall? He should have been dead. He looked around. No…He knew this place. Tiny hands reached out to pull at him. He was behind the gate! He fought off the clutching hands, and struggled to the door. It was opening! He slashed the hands away with him metal arm, and ran for the Gate. He was there. The hands grabbed at him again, this time stronger. He screamed in rage and frustration. "Let go of me! Al! Al! Where are you!" He reached his arm through the door. Another arm grabbed it.

"Brother! Brother!" it was Al's voice. Ed fought with renewed strength. He managed to get another arm through the door, then his head. It was Al. The real, Human Al! Ed felt a surge of joy, as he pushed through the last of the door.

He was free.

Al grabbed his arm, and hugged him. He was crying. "Brother! You're back! I found you brother!" Ed hugged him back, unable to speak.

Then, they weren't at the gate anymore.

Ed blinked. Where…? He was back home. Al slowly sat up beside him. "Brother!"

"Al! We did it!" They smiled and laughed and clapped each other on the back.

"We did it brother!" Al was smiling ear to ear. "Come on! We need to tell the others! Winry will be so happy!" Al grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him to his feet, half dragging him outside. "Winry! Everyone! Come quick!" Al shouted.

Winry dashed out the front door. "Al! What's wron-" She stopped short. "Ed…" He knees gave way, and fell on the front porch.

"Winry!" Ed and Al rushed forward.

"You-You're back…" Tears were leaking out of her eyes, and she was shaking. Ed smiled comfortingly, kneeled down, and hugged her.

"I'm back Winry."

She threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder. Ed felt like crying too, but he held it in. Winry needed him to comfort her more.

Pinako, Sensie, and the others rushed out of the house then. "Winry? Ed!" They all smiled, and some cried, while Ed took in everyone's warm, loving faces. It was good to be home. Al was still smiling, and Winry had gotten a hold on her tears.

Ed felt a single tear escape out of the corner of his eye. It was the first time he had cried for joy since before he could remember. It was a good feeling.


End file.
